The New Alphas
by R363CCA
Summary: The second year of Alpha Academy is about to start, and many are expected to apply.  Will you get in?  if you do, will you last?  Apps are still open, but hurry!  Shira says they won't be for long. ;
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations! You have been invited to apply for Alpha Academy! If your CHARACTER would like to apply, fill out the form shown below (please don't add other stuff)(stuff with stars are optional) and send it back to me immediately!  
>Good luck!<p>Name (full):<p>

*Nickname:

Age:14

Hometown:

Alpha Track:

Best School Subjects:

*Favourite Orginizations/Charities:

Talents:

Other Interests:

Describe Your Appearance:

Describe you pesonality:

Alpha Motto:

Why would you be better than other Alphas:

Alpha Qualities:

*History(Summary):

*Family:

Preffered House:

Remember that extra information will ruin your application, so just don't add it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shira Brazille sat at her desk and looked at the applications on her desk. Out of the thousands on her desk, only 100 could be selected. Shira sighed. She didn't expect to be doing this again. But after previous alpha, Skye Hamilton, had died in a tragic accident, Shira had to find a new top Alpha.

Shira started to look through applications. Some were okay, but most of them weren't all that great at all, and some were just rubbish. There was one, though, that was better than the others so far. Zaya Thorne was creative, a talented famous performer, and she earned her fame herself.

Ever since that one application, Shira started finding lots more good applications. 'Maybe I will have another worthy Alpha, after all,' Shira thought to herself, as she had an almost full list of names now.

An hour later, she was done, and letters of acceptance were sent away. Some went halfway across the world, and others in the same continent.

**Two days later, in Melbourne, Australia.**

"Elliot, baby, don't do this!" cried Anthony, her latest boyfriend.

"Leave me alone Anthony! I'm tired of all your games. Just leave!" I yelled, my voice almost cracking with anger. Anthony turned to leave. Good, I thought. That is what happens when you cheat on me. Elliot-Rose Carter doesn't deal with nonsense, everyone should know that by now.

I went home, to see my step-sister, Lexi, standing outside looking in the mailbox. She grabbed two envelopes identical, except for the names.

"Yo Lexi, I just broke up with Anthony. The damn jerk cheated on me!" I told her as we walked inside.

"Really Elliot? That sucks, you two looked good together. I'm sorry. Here is your mail," she said, giving me the huge stack of mail that was obviously from my fans. Well, except for the envelope I noticed earlier. I wonder what it could be.

"Lexi, do you have an envelope like this, too?" I asked.

"Ya, I do. Let's open it now, and see what is inside."

We were both shocked at what was inside. Both of us, with acceptance letters into Alpha Academy! Now I will definitely be considered the best author of my generation, and possibly even the world right now.

"OMG this is so amazing! Alpha academy! Did you make it too?" I yelled in Lexi's face.

"Yes, I did! This is so amazing! I can't wait for this! What a great opportunity! Let's go call all of our friends and brag!" Lexi yelled right back. Man, she is much fun, I love Lexi. Best sister ever!

"Alright! Let's go!"

**Meanwhile, in Louisville, Kentucky.**

"Hey Kam! Watcha doin'?" asked Andrea Jada, my best friend and future pro horse racer.

"Just going for a ride with Starburst. Dad says he needs some more conditioning before his first race of the season," I answered, while grooming the 3 year-old mare. She is owned by my father, Alexander Perry, one of the best-known names in all of the horse industry. He is the best dad in the world.

"Cool. Can I come?" Andie asked, as if she didn't know the answer.

"Of course! My dad loves it when you help. You're the best rider he has ever seen," I acknowledge.

"Kam, you know you are better. You are the best rider in the world!"

"Eliza wouldn't agree with you."

"Eliza can go die in a hole." I laugh at that. I have been saying that since day one.

"Did I hear my name" yelled my oldest sister in an annoying voice. I groaned. My day is officially ruined.

"Yup! We were saying that you looked horrible in your race yesterday." I yell back at her.

"It isn't my fault Silver Bullet was last!" she whined.

"Sorta is. He is used to racing in the best of races against stiff competition, and he wins. Yesterday you were in an allowance race!"

"Hmmf! Dad wanted me to tell you that you got mail. Oh, and, Andrea, your dad called, you got mail too. See ya brats."

"Hey Andie, now that she is gone, let's go for our ride!" I exclaimed, trying to get Eliza out of my head. We had a great ride. Andie did great on her favourite stallion, Zipidee Doo Dah. Not that I thought she wouldn't. We will both be great jockeys in a few years.

We both went back and untacked our horses. Once we were done, we headed back to the house. She couldn't stay, so she left back to her house next door. Then I remembered the letter Eliza told me about. I grabbed it off the counter and ripped it open. I screamed as soon as I saw the first sentence.

Congratulations to Kamryn Perry for your acceptance into Alpha Academy.

"OH MY GOSH! MOM! DAD! I GOT IN! I GOT IN ALPHA ACADEMY!" I screamed in joy. My parents ran in from the office. They were probably deciding on race dates.

"That is so great honey. I knew you could do it!" encouraged my mom.

"That is fantastic honey. You deserve it, and we are both proud of you," congratulated my father. They are so supportive of me, and I love them for it!

"I am going to call Andie!" I run to the phone. As soon as I get there, the phone rings.

"Andie?"

"I GOT IN KAM! I DID IT!" Andie yelled into the phone, with an excitement matching mine.

"THIS IS PERFECT! BOTH OF US IN ALPHA ACADEMY!"I yelled right back into the receiver.

"Kay, can we stop yelling, my throat is starting to hurt," stated Andie.

"Sure." We talked a little bit longer, and then we left to have dinner. Even now, while lying in my bed, the news still hasn't sunken in yet. I'm an alpha. I'm an alpha! I can't wait for Andie and I to prove how much we shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Alphas! Thanks for all the great reviews I have received from all of you! It made me so happy to see that after just one added chapter, I had so many great compliments. I will try to make my chapters longer, but for now, the way the plot is, you would get really bored with long chapters because its would be the same thing over and over again. As always, please review, it makes the story better, trust me. With that, I give you, chapter 3 (or 2)!**

**In New York City, New York State**

"Perfect triple axle, Eleanor. You will be great in your competition."

"I won't be great, I will be perfect, like my axle," I replied.

"Triple axle, you mean?" asked my trainer.

"Whatever," I snorted back, without giving a second glance. Why should I care about friends? I'm Eleanor Tigrisi, for crying out loud! Figure skating is my friend! Art is my friend! Inventing is my friend! I don't need trainers.

I went home in my limo, to find my maid waiting for me.

"Miss Tigrisi, you have received a parcel. It looks very important, I advice you read it immediately."

"Why, thank you, miss. I will do so in a few minutes. Please place it on my desk in my room," I ordered.

I went into the large marble kitchen with a beautiful island, and stainless steel appliances. I pretty much lived in a palace. It is great for popularity-boosting parties.

I grabbed an apple, and a glass of carbonated water, and walked up the grand staircase into my wonderful room. I looked around my beauty of a room. It is amazing, to think that I designed it myself. I made sure that the walls were painted in my signature colour of hot pink. I also made sure that there was snow white carpeting and a bay window. Inside my room, there was my king sized canopy bed, my swing chair, my personal mini hair salon/ spa, and even an area for me to workout.

I looked at my desk. Placed on top of my closed laptop was that letter the maid talked about. It did look quite important. I walked over to my desk and retrieved my letter. I ripped open the letter, and read the first sentence.

**I, Shira Brazille, would like like to congratulate _Eleanor Tigrisi,_ for her acceptance into the Alpha Academy.**

"Oh my god! I made it into the Academy! Now I can leave this retarded place! Woohoo!"

Just then, the maid walked in. "Excuse me miss, but what is the matter? May I get you something?"

"I got into the Alpha Academy!" I nearly strangled the maid as I hugged her. Then I ran down the stairs to go find my parents in the large office of theirs. They were in the middle of deciding how to advertise a new line for their cosmetics company.

" Mommy! Daddy! I GOT IN THE ALPHA ACADEMY!"

"Oh, um, great dear. Mommy and Daddy are busy right now, can you come back in a week?"

"I will be gone by then."

"Oh, well then, bye dear, have fun. I love you."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you too."

They are always like this. I always go to see them, and they are just to busy. I just get so lonely sometimes, and I don't know how to socialize with people because of it.

Oh well. I'm off to Alpha Academy, where I can recreate myself and be the person I really want to be. I better go start packing!

**A few days later, a few blocks away.**

"Cass, that is _so_ genius! I love having an inventor for a friend!"praised my best friend, Lauren.

"Well, thanks. I love having such a kind, honest friend like you!" I had just created a new dessert last night, and was testing it out on my best bud, as a test-run.

"How did you make this, Cass? I have never tasted anything like it!"

"If you have ever been to the Czech Republic, you would know what a kolache is. They are basically mini bite-size pastry pockets stuffed with jam and fruit. What I did is over size the pockets to I "Wow, that sounds confusing! Glad you made it and not me, I would have forgotten the whole thing in two seconds!" Lauren complimented.

"Thanks, and you wouldn't. You are too smart to forget that quickly!"

Lauren and I walked out of my small kitchen and into my bedroom. I grabbed a hairbrush and a special hair product I call Insta-Curl. As soon as you spray Insta-Curl into someones hair, it curls up into beautiful, neat twists that resemble the spirals of roller coasters. I would know, not only did I invent Insta-Curl, but I've been on a lot of roller coasters.

Just then, my mom walked in. "Hey, sweetie. Hi Lauren. Cassandra, dear, you got this in the mail."

"Hi mom. Thanks, I'll look at it right away," I said.

"What is it? What is it? Open it now! Open it! Open it!" commanded Lauren. She gets really excited over unexpected mail, you could say it is an obsession of hers.

I ripped open the envelope really quickly, for Lauren's sake. Inside, was the letter I have been waiting for since I was born. My letter of acceptance. My gateway of opportunities. The letter read,

**I, Shira Brazille, would like like to congratulate Cassandra Woodman**_**,**_** for her acceptance into the Alpha Academy.**

"Lauren! I made it! This is so amazing! Mom! Come quick! I got in Alpha Academy!"

My mom rushed into my room, with a look of excitement on her face. Ever since my sister died of leukaemia, I have been trying so hard to become a great inventor, and invent a cure for all cancers. Now that I am one step closer to making my dream a reality, my mom has a spark in her eyes that I haven't seen forever. I am so happy. To know that I get to do the unbelievable, with 99 other talented, dedicated girls, is so exciting.

My mom left the room so I could rest a bit and just let the great news sink in. Then Lauren said, "I heard that Eleanor, the figure skater/artist/inventor with the mansion and rich parents also made it into the Alpha Academy. She was throwing it around in everyone's faces the other day at school, when you were here with a cold."

"Great. Now I have to spend the whole time with Eleanor! That sucks," I complained.

"Still, it will be awesome for you to go there. It means you are one of the best, if not _the_ best inventor in the whole world. Shira Brazille saw something great in you. So don't let Eleanor Tigrisi ruin that for you!" motivated Lauren.

"You are right. Thanks Lauren, you are really the best friend I could ever have."

**That is it for now my wonderful Alphas. Thanks for reading, please review! The apps are still open, but if you want a main character, make sure it is really good! Love ya all! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Alphas! Again, another great response to the new chapter, and another happy me! The apps are still open, but I am not really looking for anymore main characters right now. I am so sorry about how long it took for me to post this, I was hoping to get it up by the 23rd, but some things popped up and I had to delay. Forgive me, por favor! Please review this chapter! The reviews are what urge me to get theses chapters done so quickly! And speaking of this chapter, here it is for ya!**

**AndiePOV**

This is so amazing! I am on my way to Alpha Academy! Kam and I are going to have so much fun, and we will learn so much! Plus, if I win, instant fame and fortune, along with my being the heir to Shira Brazille's greatness!

Kam just texted me with her aPod (so cool, right?), saying 'Hey bestie, is this amazing or what?'

I texted her back saying,' I know, this is the best!' And it is the best. Never has something so amazing happened to us.

"Please place all connections to the outside world in the compartment in the arm of your seat," said the pre-recorded voice that was installed into the plane. I put my iPhone in the compartment. I am officially unconnected the outside world. Luckily, Kam and I learned how to use our aPods before we left. Now we can still talk to each other.

"Goodbye rest of the world, hello Alpha Island!" I whispered to myself as I looked out of my window and saw a beautiful tropical island.

Alpha Island looked like a small world of its own. It had large skyscrapers, small little villages, what looked like a small school, even a mall and a huge garden. What I liked the most, though, was the huge racetrack that was in the center of the island. It had beautiful greens, a ginormous stable, and the mile-long track itself. I can't wait to ride on the track with Kam.

'Are you seeing what I am seeing?' I asked Kam.

'Ya. Or at least I think I am. That is the best track ever!'

'Yup, we are totally thinking the same thing,' I replied simply.

"Please put your seatbelt on as we approach the end of our flight to Alpha Island," said the pre-recorded voice.

'See ya soon, I'm landing!'I texted.

'Same!' said Kam.

I barely felt the plane land, these pilots must be Alphas themselves. I took my seatbelt off and grabbed my one suitcase, then walked off of the plane.

As I got off, a very beautiful woman walked up to me. I knew who she was easily. It was Shira Brazille.

"Hello dear, welcome to Alpha Island. You must be Andrea Jada. Please go to the shuttle car over there waiting for you, and wave your aPod over the scanner in the side. It will bring you to your selected house.

"Thank you Miss Brazille."

**KamPOV**

The plane ride was amazing. The food they served was delicious, and it was very scenic once we were near Alpha Island. But as great as the ride was, I couldn't wait to get off. I mean, I didn't come here for the plane, I came for the competition.

With that, I walked off of the plane and onto the wonderful land that could only belong to Shira Brazille. Speaking of the wonderful idol, here she is!

"Hello dear, and Welcome to Alpha Island. You must be Kamryn Perry. Over there, you will find a shuttle car. Wave your scanner aPod over the scanner on the side, and the car will bring you to your selected house."

"Thank you Miss Brazille. I will go off right away."

I looked over to where Shira pointed. I saw a round shuttle. I instantly thought of the shuttle that the kids go into in the movie Polar Express. I got in the shuttle and waved my aPod over the scanner, as directed by Shira. Then I set off through the island. I hoped to go through the island's beautiful garden, and especially past the beautiful track, but unfortunately the houses weren't in that direction. Still, the ride was amazing. I passed tall skyscrapers, small dance studios, and exquisite pools that were of Olympic quality.

The shuttle got to the village where I, along with 99 other alphas, would be living. My shuttle stopped at one of the last houses. The round glass door opened up, and I walked out. I went into the house, but not without noticing that instead of a number, the house was given a name. I smiled when I read Taylor Swift. She is amazing.

I was greeted by a room with four other girls. I recognized two right away. First, I saw Zaya Thorne, the international superstar, and the queen of all music. Then, I saw Andie.

"Andie, we are in the same house! We live together! This is awesome!"

"I know right! This is already perfect!" We are so in-tune with each other, it is not at all unknown as to why we are best friends.

"You two know each other? Cool. I'm Zaya Thorne." I turned to look at Zaya and took her in. It was so weird to think that a few days ago, I was still in my room, looking at her face taped on my wall, and now I can see her face here.

"Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Andrea Jada. I am a future jockey and also a really famous event rider, although that is more of a hobby. Racing is my true love." I stared at her. Andie was always a girl of few words, and she seemed to take to Zaya so easily, I knew something was up.

"I'm Kamryn Perry, of Perry Farms. Andie's best friend as well as a racer and event rider. Although, like Andie, I'm all for racing."

"Cool. I wish I ha a best friend here with me. In fact, I don't even have a best friend. I'm always too busy with my tours to really make friends. This is going to be my first long-term home." I was shocked to hear this. One of the best known people in the world, without a best friend?

"Hi, I'm Briella Amalie McCarter, singer/songwriter. Not as much a singer, but lots of people think I should make a career in music." I could tell instantly that Briella was shy, and had huge barriers. She seemed to be the type of person that was basically invisible.

"Andrea Levine- famous model and actor. I'm here to prove that I am the best."

"The best what?" I asked her.

"Just the best." I glared at her. She was so rude, I don't think I have come to hate someone else faster. Why did she have to ruin my perfect time here?

"What do we do about our same name thing? Won't that be a problem?" asked my bestie, with a hint of concern. I realized she was right, that was a problem, because only we used our nicknames.

"Call me Rea, since you are so worried about it. Although, I honestly was hoping none of you would talk to me. I mean, it isn't as if you guys will be here for long, with me here to be Shira's perfect little Alpha for all of you."

We all jumped as we all heard Shira's voice through our aPods. Well, all of us but Rea. "Please come to the main building. If you need help finding it, there is a map on your aPod."

We looked around awkwardly, wondering what to do. Rea really knew how to screw things up.

"Well, we should get going now, shouldn't we. I for one, do not want to get into trouble on the first day."

"Yes, Zaya, I agree. Want to walk with Kam and I? You too, Briella. Let's go," said Andie, pointing to the door.

"Yes, let's," I replied simply, with a smirk. I was so glad that she didn't bother to invite Rea.

Together we walked to the main building, all the while we each wondered the same thing, 'What the heck is wrong with Rea?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there readers! I would like to say sorry to all of those who were keeping an eye on this story, but stuff happens, and that's life. Sometimes you just have to set your priorities straight, and honestly, fanfiction isn't one of them. School, and family have to come first. I hope you understand!**

95 alphas sat in the noisy pavilion, at their designated table. Pretty much every one was wondering one thing.

"Why is there an empty table?" asked cheerleader Alexis Hart-Carter, to the rest of the Cleopatra table.

"I don't know, maybe some of the girls were late arriving to the island," replied Bridget Reese Oliver, while twisting her golden blonde hair around her dainty fingers. When Lexi had scanned her, her alpha track read model and dancer.

"Or Shira sent them home already," added Carmen Nashi. Carmen was currently running her fingers through her flaming red hair, her stunning green eyes scanning the scene around her. She looked just the tiniest bit bored. Carmen was a photographer and inventor.

Lexi sighed and started daydreaming about her classes later that day. When she received her schedule earlier in the day, she was happy to see that she had cheerleading, dance and gymnastics as her first three courses. As Lexi was drifting off, her step-sister was doing the same at her table.

Elliot-Rose Carter was sitting at the J.K. Rowling table, with four other girls. She didn't exactly like them, but knew that if she wanted to win this, she needed more than her step-sister as a friend. She stared at Fawn. Fawn was a shy, laid back type of girl. With naturally wavy brown hair, freckled cheeks and sky-blue eyes, Fawn was really pretty. Fawn was the one girl in the J.K. Rowling house that Elliot thought she would get along with. Fawn was an artist. Then Elliot turned to Darina, a chef from the Czech Republic. Darina was a thin girl with olive-toned skin. She had dark brown hair, and a mole on her right cheek. Darina wasn't much in the looks department, but was a bomb in the talent department. Darina was a famous chef, and had cooked food for many celebrities. She was also very confident and driven, not letting anything distract her. Elliot knew she would be tough to beat.

Elliot continued to size up her roommates for a few minutes. Then, the room silenced. Elliot sat up with a snap, focusing her attention to the stage in the front of the room. Upon that stage was Australian mogul Shira Brazille.

**ShiraPOV**

I walked up to the stage, to hear nothing but the 95 girls breathing. Ah, the memories, of when Alpha Academy was around the first time. The silence, and unspoken intensity that every single girl in the room possessed, was unbelievable. I remember that the tension was so thick, you could only cut it with a machete.

I looked out to the girls, and saw hope, excitement, and fear. They knew that I was capable of ruining every single dream they had, and shattering every last bit of their hope. They knew that there was only a 1% chance of being the alpha. They were desperate.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to Alpha Academy, where if at first you don't succeed, you're not an alpha. My name is Shira Brazille, as you all should know. You are here because you are the best at your tracks. You know what you are good at, and have made sure to master it. Whether it be in the Arts, inventing, or modelling, you all are great at something. My job is to see if you can stay masterful under pressure. To see how well you can deal with competition. And to make you better than perfect." I started.

"You all are relying on me to shape your future, and I am honoured. But I warn you in advance that this is not near easy. If you were expecting this to be a walk in the park, then leave now. Seriously, I mean it. Because I am not going to waste my time with someone who did not come to this island ready to work. I will not tolerate laziness. No, what I want is alphas who are hard-working, and willing to learn more about themselves than they have in their whole lives. So if you do not qualify as what I am looking for, please do not hesitate to leave immediately." I stared out to the girls. I was met by a few startled faces, and a few confused faces. But mainly, I saw confidence. After Renee left the first Alpha Academy, she had her story printed out into books. She sold her story to tabloids everywhere, just to gain popularity and attention. Her story went viral, so most girls should have been expecting this anyways.

"Now, some of you may be wondering as to why there is an empty table in the front of the room. The answer to that is, there have been some changes since the last time the Academy was open. Beforehand, this was an all-girls school. But, this year, I have decided on getting only the best alpha males to join the Academy. These boys will be joining you in your classes later," I stated, stopping for the excited murmurs that instantly filled the pavilion. I smirked.

"That does not mean you can date them. If you can consistently have good marks, and are obeying the rules of the Academy, I will allow you to date. If not, then no boys for you. These rules will apply for the boys as well, once they have arrived," I added, hearing mainly groans fill the pavilion now.

"Now, to the subject of marks. On my island, marks are like your job. If you get good marks, you get food. For example, an A+ will keep you off happily for a week. But an F, oh, you don't want to know. An F leads to immediate expulsion. Be wise with how you spend your days here, and enjoy each one as much as you can. Because it may just be your last. So, on that note, G'day ladies."

I turned and walked off the stage with a grin, and got in my PersonalAlphaPlane to head down to the beach. I looked around as I controlled the plane, and saw the land that I had created, with the help of Charlie. Now that I know what she is really capable of, I almost feel bad for the way I have treated her. Almost.

My aPod is beeping. It is 10:00. Time for classes to begin.

**SecretPOV**

I walked onto the warm beach of Alpha Island. It felt nice to finally be on land. Although the plane ride was admittedly quick for such a distance, it was still long.

I turned when I heard a woman with an Australian accent.

"Petr! How wonderful to see you! I just finished with the morning assembly, all the girls are heading to their classes now. I just need to wait for the other guys to arrive, then I will personally bring you to your house."

"Of course. Thank you!" I said, with my Czech accent.

I stared around at the island, and had to admit, it was amazing. But still, I couldn't stop thinking about home, and frowned immediately.

Right before leaving Prague, Czech Republic; I was badly dumped by the girl who was my best friend since we were 4. She broke up by having a friend tell me. Something about chasing your dreams, not wanting useless distractions. Dar really broke my heart, and now I just don't know what to do.

It isn't like I'm not talented enough for her. She is a famous chef, and really amazing at it too. But I too, am famous. I played hockey in Canada for a few years, and was drafted into the NHL. I have been to Junior Championships, and won so many trophies, it is amazing. People have called me the best goaltender to touch the earth. I just call it living my life to the best.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Shira. She was yelling at me.

"Petr! Come over here and meet your roommates!"

I walked over to the group, where I met four other guys.

"Hello, I am Julian Zanitto, famous DJ and music artist. I also play trumpet," introduced a pale-skinned boy with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Sean Stewart, professional surfer. Nice to meet you, bro," said a tan, blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"Hi, I am Micheal Krane. I am a chef from Germany," said a lanky, pale skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"And I am Neo Stract, inventor. It is a pleasure," greeted a nerdy-looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Petr Sedlak. I am from the Czech Republic, and I am a goaltender in hockey. I was drafted into the NHL," I said, bragging just a little.

"Really? That sounds awesome. You played for Czech at the world juniors, didn't you? I think I watched," asked Julian.

"Ya, that would be me."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to show you to your house so you can get to your classes. Follow me, please," directed Shira.

We followed Shira to her PersonalAlphaPlane and got in. She drove us into a little village of houses, and landed beside the last one.

"All right boys. Here we are. The Martin Luther King Jr. House. Get settled in quickly so you can get to classes."

We ran out of the PersonalAlphaPlane and into our house. It was more spacious than it looked, and really well decorated. There was a small workout area, a sitting room, and bathroom. We walked up the stairs to see our bedroom. There were five king-sized beds, five dressers, and six doors. One presumably lead to another bathroom, and the others to closets.

"All right guys. I would love for you to look around some more, but we really must get going."

"'Kay Shira," we groaned, wanting to explore the place that we will be living in for quite some time.

We walked with Shira out of the village. While she walked us to our classes, she explained us the rules.

"Come on. No girls?" complained Sean, with a sad, disappointed look on his face.

"Dating is a privilege on the island, Sean. If you can prove you will not let it distract you, you may date," explained Shira.

"Okay."

Shira took me to my class first. Since I have to be flexible to be a goaltender, I am taking gymnastics. I don't really mind. There aren't any classes for hockey, as I am the only hockey player, but I will just take classes that will improve my overall quality, and skill level.

Here we are at the entrance to the studio. Shira has already warned us that pretty much every girl is going to pounce on us in our classes. Now entering the madhouse...

**Voila! I hope you loved it, because I sure did! Don't for get to review!**


End file.
